


Wicked Witches

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines2018 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Community: 14valentines, F/M, Female Characters, Post-Season/Series 02, Role Models, quasi-familial relationships, shared life experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Joyce's son has acquired a girlfriend and Nancy a sort-of mother-in-law.





	Wicked Witches

Wicked Witches

It took Joyce a lot longer than it should have to realize that Jonathan had a girlfriend now. 

Before everything, she would have been happy her boy was at last experiencing this part of teenager-hood. Before this Halloween, she would have felt suspicious of any newcomer who wasn’t Bob coming near her babies. Instead she was simply relieved that the girl Jonathan brought over was Nancy.

Nancy Wheeler, the girl who’d held a white-hot poker and burned the monster that had possessed Joyce’s youngest. Who had comforted her eldest when Joyce herself had wanted nothing more than make the thing wearing Will’s face scream louder. Who already knew everything and who wouldn’t find herself in more danger than she was in already by associating with the Byers family.

*

It took Nancy a while to realize that being openly loved by Jonathan came with the added benefit of being loved by his mom. 

In her usual to worse nightmares with no greater horrors than a suburban marriage, she had never gotten along with the shadowy figure of her would-be mother-in-law. A part of her had dreaded that life would cast Mrs. Harrington in that role. Instead, for now, it was Joyce.

Joyce Byers, the mother who was invested in her sons’ happiness in a way Nancy’s own mother would never, ever be. Who had rid herself of her good-for-nothing husband for their sake and her own, who’d raised the caring and loyal man that was Jonathan. Nancy didn’t want to be like her, necessarily – that was her boyfriend’s mother! Just, no - except for the way Joyce had stood up to the _government_ for her son. 

 

.


End file.
